Tomoyo's bad advice to Sakura
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: Tomoyo has some bad advice for Sakura, as she is going to go on the catwalk to model. Short Fanfict XD


Ok so a quick fanfict XD I got bored and decided to do one, I also told mum this before she left for interview, joking.

**

* * *

Tomoyo's bad advice to Sakura**

"Ughh, why do I have to do this Tomoyo?" said the nervous 16-year-old Sakura.

"You will do fine!" Tomoyo said happily, trying to calm down the frantic Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "But why me? I can't model," She said while playing with her fingers.

Tomoyo got her camera recording while facing Sakura, "Because you look so Kawaii!" Sakura sweat dropped.

Sakura was wearing a dress, with a V cut on it, and the strap around her neck to keep it up. It was the color pink with cherry blossoms on it, because Sakura is such a cherry blossom! The dress reached just to her knee's and she had to wear high heels, first time Sakura wore high heels, was a disaster. It was to a party and she could hardly walk, she also had to wear a dress. Her boyfriend, Syaoran was there as well, taking her by the arm in so she would not fall. However, when he left her for a few minutes, she went to walk but fell over her heels, grabbing some random girls dress and accidentally ripping it, showing cleavage of the poor girl. It was an accident! Sakura was shouting out when she accidentally ripped it while the girl ran screaming. She sure hoped nothing like that would happen on the catwalk, she shivered at the thought. Poor, poor girl who got her dress ripped.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"You were staring into deep space, you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah... sorry..." Sakura mumbled, "I was just thinking about what happened before at that party!" she growled under her breath slightly.

Tomoyo laughed a little, "Don't worry Sakura! That won't happen this time." She got closer to whisper in her ear, "Oh and Li will be watching as well."

Suddenly Sakura blushed because her boyfriend would be watching; "Now you made me even more nervous!" She cried.

Tomoyo giggled, "Don't worry! I have some advice for you."

Sakura's smile suddenly turned into a great big grin, "Really? What is it Tomoyo? You are the best friend ever!"

"Hehe, why thank you." She giggled, "All you need to do is..." Sakura was nodding so excitedly and Tomoyo went closer to whisper, "Just..."

"Yeah, yeah? What is it?" Sakura asked quickly, getting impatient. There was mumbles from Tomoyo, and Sakura's face fell. She moved away and shook her head fast, "No way Tomoyo! That is insane!" She cried.

Tomoyo sighed, "Ok, just go out and do your best! You are on now, and I will need to announce you!" She cheered while walking away and leaving her best friend to sweat drop.

Tomoyo got on the catwalk stage, where the microphone was and coughed, "Well then everyone, I would like to show you a girl who is innocent and has this dress made by yours truly." She giggled, having her camera ready, "Here is, Sakura Kinomoto!" She shouted happily.

Sakura was back stage still and breathed in and out, mumbling to herself, "It is going to be fine Sakura... you can do it!" but kept thinking about what Tomoyo told her to do. "Argh, why Tomoyo!" She muttered.

She sighed and started to walk out, ready to make a fool out of herself! Sakura started to walk out, not looking at them yet, but walked all the way to the end, some whistles were heard. She looked up at them before turning back; suddenly a big huge splash of a blush came on her face. She looked down, totally, feeling embarrassed over something, but looked back up, and staring but suddenly she ran back. Saying to Tomoyo before she went out, "This is your entire fault!" While Tomoyo was just there laughing at her. The audience were confused themselves but decided not to ask.

Once Tomoyo went back stage, the blush was evident on Sakura's face still. She walked over to her and grinned, "So, you took my advice after all?"

Her blush went even redder, "yeah... you're evil Tomoyo..." She mumbled.

Tomoyo looked innocent, "What? All I said was to picture them in their underwear." She grinned wider while her camera faced Sakura, "and you look so Kawaii when you blush!"

Sakura looked up, dark emerald in her eyes, while she glared at Tomoyo, "I look like a pervert now!" She wailed.

"A very cute one." Sakura sweat dropped.

Then thought of Syaoran, "Oh no!" She gasped, "What will Syaoran think of me now? I feel like a 2 timer!"

"Well, technically, it was more then 2 people, more like hmm... 25 people? And half were female!" She gasped, as did Sakura. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow, "Are you bisexual?" She asked suddenly.

Sakura gasped shaking her head, "No!" but stopped and think, "At least I never thought so...," she mumbled.

At this time Syaoran came waltzing in, yes he did right into the back of the catwalk! Sakura had giving him a VIP pass to get by the guard, Tomoyo said she could. "You're not what?" his voice came.

Sakura gasped and turned around, "Syaoran!" She screeched in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran grinned and put him arm around her, "I just wanted to say hi." Sakura sighed in relief; he then smirked, "and to ask you why you suddenly ran out."

Sakura shuttered, "Well erm Syaoran... it's... nothing!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah! Ask Tomoyo, right?" She turned facing Tomoyo asking for help but she just laughed and carried on recording. "Tomoyo!" She whined.

Syaoran sighed and hugged her from behind, "Sakura..." he mumbled tickling her ear.

Sakura could not take it anymore and jumped up, "Arghh, Ok I admit it! I am a 2 timer!" Syaoran gasped.

Tomoyo giggled, "Well technically a 25 timer."

Sakura glared at her, "Whatever."

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked wide-eyed.

"I know!" She wailed, "Do whatever you want with me! I actually pictured them in their underwear because of Tomoyo's advice!" she screamed out. "Never listen to Tomoyo's advice..." She grumbled, shooting Tomoyo a quick glare, yet again.

Syaoran held his mouth holding his laughter, "Pictured them in their underwear?" She nodded, red faced. He smirked, "So the sweet innocent little cherry blossom has a perverted secret?"

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers, Tomoyo still filming and enjoying the moment. "Not my fault!" Sakura whined, "Tomoyo told me too!"

Syaoran stopped laughing, and folded his arms, eyebrow raised, "So you listened and did it?" Sakura nodded slowly, he then smirked wider. "You did the same to me I presume?"

Sakura blushed crimson, trying not to eye him. "Maybe..." She mumbled quietly.

"And? How was it?" He smirked, "Was I sexy?" Sakura did not say anything; she was so embarrassed, "If you wanted the real thing of my body, you could have asked...," he grinned.

Sakura looked up and was shocked, "Syaoran...!" However, Syaoran still had that smirk on him, and started to burst out laughing. "Your suppose to be my boyfriend! Meany." She whined, he was still laughing though! She gave him a glare, "That's it!" She cried. Grabbing both the high heel's from her feet, he suddenly stopped and kept backing away slowly, while grinning slightly. "Take this!" She yelled and started chasing him around, out of the backstage, on the catwalk, jumping on people's heads in the process when they jumped off the catwalk. Running outside, all the way back to Syaoran's house and then he shut the door on her, as she cried out in distress. She then walked home, head down low, after an embarrassing day to her boyfriend. "I will get you back Tomoyo!" She whined.

Tomoyo had filmed the whole thing, do not ask me how but she had cameras everywhere outside as well! Filming, so she could always see Sakura whenever she walked places and was more like a stalker! Silly Tomoyo, wait until Sakura hears or sees about this! Sakura also needs to get Tomoyo back for telling her to picture everyone in their underwear, how embarrassing for her. Especially now that Syaoran knows, he will take this as an advantage, mentioning it to her every second of the day.

* * *

It was completely random :P lol. and yeah the characters are sort of OCC XD with Syaoran especially but ah well... I will live!

Warning: Never listen to Tomoyo's advice's! XD It would mean, something embarrassing. kidding, kidding XD


End file.
